Czerwienią barwiąc świat
by Satanachia Jaeger
Summary: Seria krótkich tekstów opowiadających dzieje Red Skulla, którego życie wcale nie było czarno - białe. Było od początku do końca czerwone od krwi i to nie zawsze cudzej.


Czerwienią barwiąc świat

1. Nikt

Michael. Mówią, że nazywa się Michael. Powtarza imię kilkukrotnie, ale w jego ustach brzmi nienaturalnie, a sylaby kaleczą mu język.

— Michael — ponawia szeptem i zbliża się do wiszącego na ścianie owalnego lustra. Przykłada dłoń do szklanej tafli i próbuje jeszcze raz — Michael.

Zza srebrnej tafli wyzierają jasnoniebieskie, nieco przestraszone oczy, przykryte szopą splątanych blond włosów.

Nie wygląda jak Michael.

Chłopak zaciska szczękę i marszczy brwi, próbując nadać twarzy inny wyraz. Bezskutecznie.

Nadal nie wygląda jak Michael. Wygląda jak Steven.

Przesuwa dłoń na środek lustra, zakrywając twarz; szkło pęka pod naciskiem, a kilka odłamków opada na posadzkę.

Wygląda jak _Nikt_. 

2. Renegat

— Teraz unieś — Michael posłusznie podnosi obciążone ręce i staje w pozycji wyprostowanej. Sto kilogramów naprawdę nie jest dla niego wyzwaniem. Nie jest, _już_ nie. Zadowolony lekarz kiwa głowa i mamroce coś pod nosem, zapisując wagę odważników na podsuniętym mu przez pomocnika świstku.

— Dziękuję, to będzie już wszystko — posyła Michaelowi powściągliwy uśmiech, na co ten przekrzywia tylko głowę, co niepokoi doktora. Według utartego scenariusza, Michael powinien teraz uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi, odstawić odważniki i pożegnać się ze wszystkimi na sali. Tak go nauczyli. Tak go _wytresowali_.

— Mój chłopcze, możesz już... — cios odważnikiem przerywa zdanie. Przez chwilę na sali panują nienaturalna cisza i bezruch, które przerywa kolejne uderzenie ciężarkiem, który tym razem rozłupuje lekarzowi głowę; pielęgniarka nieopodal wrzeszczy na widok krwi i kawałków mózgu, a stojący obok niej żołnierz bez wahania sięga po broń. Chłopak podbiega do niego szybko, _szybciej, niż mógłby człowiek_, błyska jeszcze w umyśle wojaka, nim Michael wyrywa mu pistolet i strzela prosto w twarz. Pielęgniarkę ucisza jednym ciosem i przez chwilę stoi nieruchomo, uspokajając oddech.

Spogląda w wiszące nieopodal lustro i widzi wyłącznie ostre spojrzenie chłodnych, błękitnych oczu. Uśmiecha się kącikami ust i wie, że Michaela już nie ma.

A może nigdy go nie było. 

**3. Przepoczwarzenie**

**Przed/po przeczytaniu zalecam zerknąć na to (spoiler!): 1, 2, 3, 4, 5**

Nóż ślizga się w spoconej dłoni, a czubek ostrza drga niebezpiecznie o milimetr od jego oka.  
>— No już, przecież się zagoi — mamrocze sam do siebie. Chwyta kępkę włosów tuż przy czole i naciąga mocno skórę; poprawia chwyt na nożu i na próbę przeciąga ostrzem po czole. Cięcie nieco piecze, a płynący po policzku strumyczek krwi irytuje, jednak chłopak wie, że od tego nie ma już ucieczki. Sam wybrał i ukształtował swój los.<br>Rzuca krótkie spojrzenie na leżące nieopodal ciało i przygryza wargę. Sam wybrał.

Następne cięcie jest dokładniejsze, bardziej zaplanowane, a dłoń już nie drży. Jednym pociągnięciem zdziera z czaszki długi skalp, który odrzuca od siebie z obrzydzeniem. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, by spływająca krew nie nakapała mu do oczu, i sycząc z bólu odcina kolejne pasy skóry, a z każdą następną czuje się spokojniejszy; gniew wygasa, zastępowany chłodnym zadowoleniem i czającą się gdzieś na dnie jaźni nienawiścią.

Gdy kończy, opiera się przez dłuższą chwilę o stalowy blat i zezuje na swoje zamazane, szkaradne odbicie.  
>Uśmiecha się krzywo i z lubością wylizuje do czysta nóż.<br>Już nigdy nie będzie _Nim._  
>Teraz jest już tylko <em>sobą.<em>

Szaleńczy śmiech rozchodzi się po ośrodku, rozgłaszając zwycięstwo.

W końcu jest tylko sobą! 

4. Niepamięć

Pierwszy tatuaż wykonuje niedługo po ucieczce, tuż po pierwszej wizycie w kościele. Za pomocą zaostrzonego drewienka i kawałka blachy, którym wybija rytm, wprowadza pod skórę barwnik i bezbłędnie wykłuwa idealnie prosty, proporcjonalny krzyż, który jasno mówi _pamiętaj_.  
>On pamięta. Zawsze pamięta. Ma pamieć ejdetyczną i nie potrafi zapomnieć.<br>Twarze zabitych przez niego żołnierzy wyświetlają mu się pod powiekami, gdy tylko zamknie oczy. Nie pozwalają mu spać, a jednak nie potrafi ich znienawidzić. Byli tylko psami, tresowanymi psami, takimi samymi, jakim on był przed _przemianą_.

Powoli kończy tatuaż; ostrożnie odkłada na bok drewienko, odrzuca blaszkę i zakręca słoiczek z pigmentem. Przesuwa dłonią po lekko zaczerwienionej skórze i z fascynacją patrzy, jak tkanka się regeneruje, niemal formuje na nowo w przeciągu kilku minut. To boli, ale to dobry ból. Nie pozwala zapomnieć. Przymyka powieki i przez chwilę, jedną błogosławioną chwilę, widzi tylko ciemność; gdy pojawia się pierwsza twarz, wizerunek młodego szatyna w lekko przydużym hełmie, przykłada ponownie dłoń do tatuażu w niemym geście _pamiętam_.

Twarz miga i po chwili znika, zastąpiona przez następną, nieco starszą i podziobaną bliznami po trądziku.

Pamiętam.

Dociska mocniej palce, na co gojąca się skóra odpowiada tępym bólem.

Pamiętam.

Nie żałuje. Nie nienawidzi.

_Pamięta._

5. Szatan

Tubylcy nazywają go "sọ đỏ", co w wymowie przypomina nieco "szatan", i to pasuje. Jest dla nich szatanem, diabłem, który wyszedł z dżungli i rozszarpuje zębami swych wrogów. Panicznie się go boją i modlą wieczorami do swych bóstw, by tego dnia "szatan" nie przyszedł do ich wioski i nie zażądał wydania zapasów. Mógł to zrobić. Często to robił.

Niczym bóstwo wjeżdżał do wiosek, siedząc na ramie jeepa, i komenderował z góry swoim oddziałem, który starannie wyszukiwał kryjówki z zapasami i mordował kręcących się w pobliżu mężczyzn. Czasami zabijali tylko dla worka ryżu, czasami dla kilku kawałków starej kozy. Ale czasami odnajdywali w dołach broń i wtedy nie szczędzono nikogo - ni młodzieży, ni dzieci, zaś kobiety Demon rozdzielał między swoich podkomendnych, a sam rozsiadał się wygodnie i obserwował widowisko, jak sam zwykł nazywać sceny zezwierzęcenia, w których brali udział jego ludzie.

To głównie stąd wzięła się bojaźń miejscowych — człowiek nie byłby zdolny do obojętności przy takim okrucieństwie, zaś Demon tylko poganiał swoich i komentował ich co ciekawsze pomysły.

Nazywają go Demonem i to pasuje.

Ale gdy podczas powrotu do bazy wypadowej jeden z wcielonych do grupy Wietnamczyków zwrócił się do niego w jego ojczystym języku "Red Skull" — nie oponował.

To też _pasowało._

**6. Zasady gry**

— Po prostu to zrób — mówi wręcz łagodnym głosem i poprawia uchwyt na ryczącym wściekle, szamoczącym się dziecku. Jego pozbawione warg usta układają się w groteskowy uśmiech, od którego stojący najbliżej Rosjanin cofa się o krok i ściska mocniej karabin. — Zrób to. Przecież to nie jest trudne. To tylko kilka ruchów. — Płacząca, dygocząca jak w febrze kobieta zaciska mocniej palce na lekko pordzewiałych nożyczkach i unosi dłonie przygotowując się do ciosu.

— Dalej! — warczy Red Skull i dociska lufę glocka do główki małego — Znasz zasady!

Petra spogląda przez chwilę na przywiązanego do krzesła męża, a gdy ten kiwa twierdząco głową, zaciska wargi i zadaje pierwszy cios, próbując nie zwymiotować ze strachu i zdenerwowania. Nożyczki osuwają się w jej spoconych dłoniach i jedynie wbijają się płytko w ramię Nikolaia. Petra szepcze zdrętwiałymi wargami przeprosiny i nie czekając na następne ponaglenie terrorysty wsłuchuje się w płacz _przerażonego_ synka i uderza ponownie, raz za razem, ignorując coraz cichsze krzyki męża, wręcz wypierając je z umysłu i zastępując dziecięcym kwileniem.

Po niemal godzinie jest już po wszystkim, a Petra odsuwa się od zmasakrowanego ciała, które nie jest, _boże, już nie jest_ Nikolaiem, tym radosnym, nieco rubasznym mężczyzną, z którym spędziła kilka szczęśliwych lat, i podchodzi niezatrzymywana do Red Skulla, i wciąż ściskając śliskie od krwi nożyczki prosi o wydanie syna, bo _zna zasady_. Red Skull patrzy na nią przez chwilę, niczym wąż na mysz tuż przed atakiem, po czym klaska językiem ukontentowany i odsuwa lufę od chłopca.

— Brawo, nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz mieć takie jaja. — Petra upuszcza nożyczki i bez dalszych słów wyciąga dłonie po syna.

— Ale zasady trochę się pozmieniały — odpycha kobietę w stronę towarzyszy i ściska mocniej chłopca — Przecież miałaś pół godziny. — Jednym ruchem wyrzuca małego przez otwarte okno.  
><em>Osiem, siedem, pięć, boże, trzy<em>, Petra szarpie się w uścisku najemników, próbując zbliżyć się do okna, i nieświadomie liczy piętra. Zdusza krzyk, gdy dochodzi do parteru, a z dołu dochodzi głuchy odgłos uderzenia, który przerywa dziecięcy płacz.

— Z wami, babami, tak już jest — kwituje Red Skull — Byle szczeniak, a już świrujecie. 

**7. Szaleństwo**

Gdy jeden z łączników podsyła mu nowe zlecenie, przez kilka długich minut wpatruje się w ekran komputera, nie do końca wierząc, że ktoś może być na tyle szalony, by jawnie zlecać atak na Baxter Building.

"Kiedy?" — pyta, przez założony naprędce hotmail, czując budujące się na samą myśl o ataku podniecenie. Dawno nie prowadził czegoś tak dużego.

"dwa dni" — przychodzi odpowiedź, a on odchyla się na krześle i ociera spocone dłonie o spodnie.

"Mało"

"wystarczajaco" — Łącznik dobrze zna jego możliwości i najpewniej negocjuje już cenę całego przedsięwzięcia.

Twarz wykrzywia mu groteskowy, zimny uśmiech, którego sam zapewne by się przestraszył, gdyby nie widywał go tak często we własnym lustrze.

Łącznik ma rację — dwa dni to dosyć czasu, by zdobyć sprzęt i przygotować szczątkowy plan, na którym będzie bazował przez całą akcję, poprzez modyfikowanie go w zależności od potrzeb. Był przecież _elastyczny_.

Kiedy po kilku minutach na ekranie wyświetla się plan budynku i lista technologii do zdobycia, ma już opracowaną metodę przerzutu ludzi i sprzętu. Do tego nie potrzebuje planów — cel to zwyczajny moloch z grubymi ścianami, przez które przebije się w kilka godzin, jest tego pewien.

Jedyny problem mogą stanowić SHIELD i Avengersi, ale to teraz bez znaczenia.

Zupełnie bez znaczenia. 

**8. Więzy krwi**

Pamięta, że coś wrzeszczał, gdy zadawał pierwszy cios, ale słowa utonęły wraz ze zdrowym rozsądkiem w morzu nienawiści, którą poczuł, gdy Kapitan Ameryka, we własnej osobie, stanął na pokładzie śmigłowca.

Pamięta, że po pierwszym ciosie zadał następny, który Kapitan sparował tarczą z widocznym trudem, co dało Red Skullowi pewność, że jest w stanie go pokonać, że będzie mógł wytrzeć tym cholernym żołnierzykiem podłogę i w końcu odpłacić mu za to wszystko. Bo to wszystko było jego winą. Gdyby tylko nie pojechał na wojnę, gdyby tylko nie zostawił wtedy matki...  
>Gdyby tylko wrócił, wrócił, wrócił, <em>wróciłwróciłwrócił<em> — rozbija mu się po głowie, gdy w amoku, plotąc jakieś nieważne bzdury, okłada brutalnie mężczyznę.

Kiedy odbiera Kapitanowi tarczę, chwyta go za włosy i unosi bezwładnego do pozycji pionowej.

— Zakładam, że zastanawiasz się, kim jestem? Jak to możliwe, że człowiek, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałeś złoił ci skórę? Podejdź bliżej — jego głos robi się cichszy z każdym kolejnym słowem — Powiem ci, Kapitanie...— Red Skull przytula policzek w parodii czułości do policzka Kapitana i szepcze miękko. — Jestem twoim synem — żołnierz drętwieje w wyraźnym szoku, a terrorysta odpycha go od siebie i ponownie uderza pięścią.

— Czy to nie _interesujące_ — kpi i wypycha go ze śmigłowca. 

9. Coś specjalnego

— Zastanawialiśmy się nad twoją motywacją, Skull — mówi Komandor, prowadząc go do zajmującego niemal pół sali urządzenia — Być może dopuściłeś się tych wszystkich okrutnych czynów, ponieważ czułeś, że nie mógłbyś sprostać reputacji swego ojca?

— Nie — odpowiada nieco rozbawionym tonem zapytany i pochyla się nieznacznie w stronę Komandora — Robię to wszystko, ponieważ mnie to bawi, oraz dlatego, że mój Łącznik zapewnia mi niesamowicie wysokie wynagrodzenie.

Komandor wygląda na zdenerwowanego, co jeszcze bardziej poprawia humor Red Skullowi.  
>Oczywiście, A.I.M do tego momentu nawet nie pomyślało o tym, że wpuszcza do swej siedziby węża, a przecież są tacy <em>inteligentni<em>.

_Najgłupsi geniusze na świecie_, myśli, a na głos pyta o stan budowy Sześcianu.

— Zostało czterdzieści osiem godzin do aktywacji — odpowiada Komandor i zagłębia się w nieistotne szczegóły, dotyczące wierzeń, które A.I.M planuje wprowadzić po opanowaniu Sześcianu, a Skull słucha tej paplaniny jednym uchem, wpatrując się z fascynacją w świetlistą kostkę, unosząca się kilka metrów od nich.

— Prawdopodobnie mógłbym wam pomóc — przerywa monolog Komandora i odsuwa się od niego o krok, dając swoim ludziom czyste pole strzału, które ci od razu wykorzystują, przestrzeliwując Komandorowi oba kolana. Mężczyzna upada na śliską od własnej krwi posadzkę i, drżąc z bólu, próbuje jak najszybciej odpełznąć od swoich katów.

— Mój Łącznik obiecał mi coś specjalnego za to zlecenie — rzuca konwersacyjnym tonem Red Skull i wyciąga z obszernej kieszeni płaszcza broń; leniwie ją odbezpiecza i wcelowuje w głowę Komandora. — I wiesz co?

— _Proszę, czekaj!_ — Ciało Komandora drży konwulsyjnie, gdy przeszywa je kula.

— Nie żartował. 

10. W pół drogi

Czekając na ukończenie procesu tworzenia Sześcianu, opiera się o zimną, metalową ścianę, pozwalając podkomendnym uprzątnąć bałagan po Komandorze. Najemnicy szybko i sprawnie wynoszą owinięte w plastikową płachtę ciało, a po upewnieniu się, że w sali znajdują się odpływy, jeden z nich zalewa zasychająca krew kubłem wody z dodatkiem jakiegoś rozpuszczalnika, dzięki czemu po chwili z plamy zostają tylko brązowe zacieki, które leniwie spływają do kratek kanalizacyjnych.

Red Skull odprawia go ruchem dłoni, a ten wychodzi bez ociągania, pogwizdując jakąś skoczną melodię, co nawet Skullowi wydaje się nieco groteskowe, bo facet niesamowicie _fałszuje_.

Przez kilka minut słychać tylko jednostajny szmer pracującej maszynerii, co pozwala mu się odprężyć, po raz pierwszy od czasu nawiązania współpracy z A.I.M.

— Ile jeszcze — burknął w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, ale komputer i tak to wychwycił, i wyświetlił na przeciwległej ścianie przewidywany czas oczekiwania. Osiem godzin.

Osiem godzin to zdecydowanie nie ponad czterdzieści, o których pieprzył Komandor.

Pewnie myśleli, skurwysyny, ze uda im się wymigać od zapłaty — nie z nim te numery.

Odepchnął się od ściany i powoli podszedł do nabierającej coraz wyraźniejszych kształtów kostki.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i zbliżył dłoń do Sześcianu.

Dotąd mógł niemal wszystko, ale za osiem godzin... _za osiem godzin będzie bogiem_. 

11. Demiurg

Gdy zamyka palce na Sześcianie, nie czuje nic i przez chwilę jest to co najmniej niepokojące. Owszem, nie spodziewał się fajerwerków czy jakiś wybitnie odznaczających się zmian, jednak sądził, że poczuje _coś_. Coś, cokolwiek, co da mu znać, że Sześcian działa.

Ściska mocniej kostkę i nawet przez skórzaną rękawiczkę czuje jej ciepłe, rytmiczne pulsowanie, co nieco go uspokaja. Po chwili pulsowanie zmienia rytm, a Sześcian nabiera intensywnej, czerwonej barwy, prześwitującej między palcami krwawą łuną. Tylko chwilę zajmuje mu zauważenie, że pulsowanie dopasowało się rytmem do jego pulsu, a Sześcian nieznacznie zmienił swój rozmiar i układa się lepiej w dłoni.

— Sprawdźmy, czy działa — rzuca konwersacyjnym tonem do najemnika A.I.M, który wkroczył do sali, by zameldować wykonanie rozkazu.

— Musiało być ci ciężko — zaczyna Red Skull, przekładając Sześcian do kieszeni.

— Ciężko? — Mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego zdezorientowany.

— Kiedy zginął twój brat. Przecież byliście bardzo zżyci — wyjaśnia cierpliwie Skull i przez chwilę na twarzy najemnika miga ból. — Najgorsze jest to, że ten, który go zabił wciąż nie poniósł kary. — Żołnierz zagryza wargi i gniewnie kiwa głową. — Po prostu to zakończ — radzi mu, a tamten wybiega z pomieszczenia, ściskając mocniej karabin, co daje Skullowi jednoznaczny dowód, że Sześcian działa.

A on może już wszystko. 

12. Plac zabaw

Krocząc między pożartymi niemal w całości ciałami ludzi A.I.M, odczuwa mieszaninę ekscytacji i fizycznej przyjemności. Gdzieniegdzie niektórzy bojownicy wciąż podgryzają swych niedawnych towarzyszy, wydając z siebie mlaszczące, pełne zadowolenia odgłosy, od których przechodzi go dreszcz.

Nieświadomie muska palcami ukryty w kieszeni Sześcian i nachodzi go myśl, że jednak AIM miało rację — atak na Baxter Building, pod nieobecność Fantastycznej Czwórki, było więcej niż dobrym pomysłem. Było _genialnym_ pomysłem, bo bez większych problemów umożliwił przechwyt planów "klejnotu koronnego" wśród wynalazków Richardsa — kosmicznego Sześcianu, zdolnego manipulować rzeczywistością zgodnie z wolą posiadacza, a który AIM chciało wykorzystać do przejęcia kontroli nad światem.

Według Red Skulla było to nieco infantylne, bo skoro Sześcian umożliwia _wszystko_ to dlaczego od razu sięgać po władzę nad światem, który przecież o wiele zabawniej jest niszczyć.

Skull klepie po hełmie jednego z najemników, który wgryza się właśnie w brzuch innego, nie zauważając nawet, że ten próbuje odciąć mu nogę pod kolanem krótkim, wojskowym nożem.

Tak, o wiele zabawniej było niszczyć.

Żołnierz unosi głowę; z jego ust zwisa coś, co było najpewniej kawałkiem wątroby.

A jeśli otrzymywało się w darze cały świat na własność, jako prywatny plac zabaw, to było lepsze lepsze niż władza. Było lepsze niż _wszystko_. 

13. Zabawmy się

Wie o ich przybyciu, jeszcze zanim postawią pierwszy krok na terenie bazy. Krótki rozbłysk energii, który odczuwa nawet wewnątrz budynku, i delikatne drżenie Sześcianu jasno go o tym informują.

Idioci, pewnie myślą, że Sześcian wciąż nie jest gotowy i mają szanse na jego odbicie. Niedoczekanie.

Zaplata dłonie na plecach, automatycznie się prostując, i spokojnym krokiem kieruje się w stronę wyjścia z baraku, by przywitać _gości_.

— Czujniki wyłapują tylko jeden puls... — słyszy metaliczny głos i podążając za nim, natyka się na oddział.

— Chyba mój. — Avengersi nie kłopoczą się odpowiedzią i dwoje z nich od razu otwiera ogień. Skull zaciska mocniej palce, czując pod nimi Sześcian, który najwidoczniej przemieścił się z kieszeni w jego dłonie, gdy wystrzelone pociski odbijają się od niego, nie dziurawiąc nawet płaszcza, i z brzękiem opadają na posadzkę.

— O nie — słyszy i pozwala sobie na imitację uśmiechu.

— O tak — poprawia i wyciąga zza pleców kostkę — Jeszcze niedawno moglibyście mnie w ten sposób nawet _zabić_, jednak to magiczne pudełko sprawia, że równie dobrze możecie obrzucać mnie konfetti.

— Rozkazałem ludziom AIM, żeby się nawzajem pozjadali i zrobili to.

Red Wasp blednie pod maską. Wydaje się przerażona.

— Witaj, Petro — zwraca się bezpośrednio do niej — To wspaniale znów cię widzieć.

*

Przenosi ich krótkim skokiem poza bazę, która niemal w tym samym momencie wybucha, powalając Avengersów, zaś Skulla omiatając tylko strumieniem ciepłego powietrza, od którego faluje jego płaszcz.

— Chyba nie myśleliście, że to koniec — mówi i zbliża się do Red Wasp — Przecież muszę trochę potrenować, a kto nada się na króliki doświadczalne lepiej, niż wy? — Unosi Sześcian, ale gdy jest już o krok od podnoszącej się ze śniegu kobiety, wpadają na niego dwie tony żelastwa, którymi jest Iron Man. Z wściekłym okrzykiem, zniekształconym nieco przez urządzenia modulujące , wbija go w pobliski pagórek.

Więc tak chcą się bawić, myśli Red Skull.

Wyśmienicie. 

14. Upadek

Walka z Avengersami przypomina oganianie się od natrętnych much. Spadające na niego to z jednej, to z drugiej strony kule, wystrzeliwane przez bardzo mobilnych Hawkeye'a i Red Wasp drażnią, niczym ukłucia komarów, a ciskane co jakiś czas przez Nerd Hulka głazy naprawdę_irytująco_ przysłaniają mu widok.

Iron Man nie popisał się jak dotąd niczym więcej, poza początkowym obaleniem go na ziemię i kilkuminutowym okładaniu stalowymi pięściami. Gdyby wciąż był człowiekiem, zapewne zostałaby z niego krwawa miazga, którą trzeba by było zdejmować ze zbroi skrobaczką, ale Skull stara się o tym nie myśleć, bo od dzisiejszego dnia nie dotyczą go już żadne ograniczenia ani słabości.

— Urozmaićmy to nieco! — Machnięciem dłoni zmienia otaczające go kule w niewielkie, wyraźnie dziecięce kości, na co Barton ściska mocniej karabin.

— Ty chory skurwysynu — warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby i Skull wie, że dobrze wybrał.

— Och, zapomniałem, że masz dzieci — zaczyna, zaś kosteczki zaczynają składać się w pionowe, ludzkie kształty, które zbliżają się do Hawkeye'a. — Wybacz, _miałeś_ - poprawia się, a Barton wymienia wściekle magazynek, by go ponownie ostrzelać, jednak wystrzał z repulsorów Iron Mana uprzedza go, wytapiając lej dookoła Skulla.

— Słabiutko — cmoka Skull i unosi Sześcian nad głowę — Zobaczmy, co ja mogę... — ból w piersi paraliżuje go i uniemożliwia skończenie zdania. Ruga się w myślach, bo już dawno nie czuł czegoś tak _intensywnego_, ale nim zdąży pomyśleć nad odwetem, zauważa, że jest nadziany, na kurewski dziób samolotu.

— Ja to wezmę — słyszy, nim ktoś zabiera mu Sześcian ze zdrętwiałej dłoni. Przez chwilę krztusi się krwią, próbując coś odpowiedzieć, jednak silny cios w kark niemal odbiera mu przytomność.

— Nie martw się, to nie tak, że od tego umrzesz... — rzuca jeszcze pilot i wyskakuje z kokpitu. Przez chwilę Skull widzi niebieskie, łuskowate spodnie, bo to takie oczywiste, że do jego śmierci przyczyni się własny ojciec.

Takie _oczywiste_. 

15. Prostując świat

Przebudzenie boli i nie jest to dobry ból; dziura w piersi pulsuje tępo w rytm jego serca, a dziwne uczucie naciągnięcia gdzieś w okolicach nogi uświadamia mu, że kończyna jest pewnie mocno pogruchotana.

Domyśla się, że podali mu etorfinę, którą jego organizm — sądząc po jakimkolwiek czuciu — już niemal spalił. To nie jest przyjemna myśl, bo zapewne nie dostanie jej drugi raz, a nigdy nie lubił bólu. Wbrew powszechnym opiniom wcale nie jest masochistą.

Z trudem unosi powieki i odczekuje chwilę, by oczy przyzwyczaiły się do otaczającego go ostrego światła. Z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że jest w szpitalu, prawdopodobnie jednym z SHIELD-owskich, bo w rogu pokoju miga czerwona dioda kamery.

— Nasza śpiąca królewna się obudziła — słyszy gdzieś z boku kpiący, męski głos i przenosi wzrok ma jego właściciela.

— Fury — nawet w swoim stanie, potrafi wydobyć z siebie odpowiednie, choć nieco świszczące tony, przez które wypowiedziane nazwisko brzmi jak obelga.

Fury uśmiecha się nieznacznie i bez słowa ustępuje miejsca stojącej tuż za nim Red Wasp. Kobieta wygląda na skrajnie wykończoną, jednak wręcz emanuje determinacją.

— Och, Petra, pszczółko — kpi Skull, zsuwając z ust zawadzającą mu maskę tlenową. Nie musi dbać o natlenienie, skoro wie, że nie wyjdzie stąd o własnych siłach, o ile w ogóle wyjdzie. — Nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo będziesz chciała mnie jeszcze zobaczyć.

— Ciekawią mnie trochę twoje motywy — wcina się Fury i przysiada na brzegu łóżka — Chyba nie chciałeś _spalić_ świata, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie - chrypi Skull — Chciałem go _naprostować_.

Fury nie wygląda, jakby rozumiał, a Skull wcale nie planuje mu tego wyjaśniać — dla niego nie ma tutaj nic do wyjaśniania.

— Skoro chciałeś go naprostować, to nie obrazisz się, że i my coś naprostujemy. — Wstaje z łóżka i kiwa dłonią w kierunku Skulla, co najwidoczniej jest zachętą, bo stojąca dotąd na uboczu, milcząca Petra zbliża się do łóżka.

— Wierzysz w szczęśliwe zakończenia? — pyta retorycznie i przykłada mu broń do czoła. — Ja chyba zaczęłam. — Pociąga za spust.


End file.
